


Ukor B'ukor (Don't Slip Through My Hands)

by PaxDuane



Series: Gift Fics for Tumblr Friends [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Chalactan heritage Fetts, F/F, M/M, Padmé Amidala Lives, background clones, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxDuane/pseuds/PaxDuane
Summary: Leia is looking at Luke like he’s an idiot, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why. At least, no reasons that his twin would already know about. It should have taken her at least another hour to hear about the pastry incident.Maman sweeps into the room and gives both of them measured looks. “What on earth have you done, Leia?”For all Maman is the Force-null of the family, she seems to have pretty good grasp on which twin is up to something.“There are Mandalorians in Theed,” Leia eventually says, caving under Maman’s gaze.Look, I promised Messere I would write this.This is somewhere between a drabble and a one-shot.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Luke Skywalker, background Padmé Amidala/Sabé
Series: Gift Fics for Tumblr Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Ukor B'ukor (Don't Slip Through My Hands)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crispyjenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispyjenkins/gifts).



Leia is looking at Luke like he’s an idiot, and he can’t for the life of him figure out why. At least, no reasons that his twin would already know about. It should have taken her at least another hour to hear about the pastry incident.

Maman sweeps into the room and gives both of them measured looks. “What on earth have you done, Leia?”

For all Maman is the Force-null of the family, she seems to have pretty good grasp on which twin is up to something.

“There are Mandalorians in Theed,” Leia eventually says, caving under Maman’s gaze.

Padmè Naberrie Amidala has never been one to be taken by surprise, and she is no different now. She raises an eyebrow, though. “Oh?”

“I saw them in the hangers,” Leia adds.

Maman shakes her head, chuckling. “Yes, well, they’re not _exactly_ Mandalorians, at least, not _only_ Mandalorians.”

Leia makes a confused noise that matches Luke’s noise of interest.

Maman smirks. “You’ve both met people of their family before, just because you’ve finally seen them in armor doesn’t change it. Though they’re here not to teach you, this time, but to speak to myself and the Queen.”

Luke frowns. “Wait… Teach us? Are they related to Master Billaba and Rai Fett?”

“Raja Jannat now,” Leia reminds Luke. “We were at the funeral and the coronation both.”

Rai Jango Fett-Billaba, name changed with his ascension to the Chalactan throne, was their first teacher in the Force. When the twins finally started to swerve into specialties, it became clear that Luke would be suited better by someone used to working with more than just the Unifying Force and someone a little gentler. So, the Rai had asked his cousin to come teach him.

Maman and Mamma had been unsure about inviting a Jedi to teach them who wasn’t Master Skywalker, their sperm donor and Maman’s best friend, or Master Kenobi, one of their godfathers. Still, the decision had long been made that Luke and Leia would be raised on Naboo, would not be given to the Jedi. Skywalker and Kenobi were too entrenched in the continued restructuring of the Galaxy’s relationship with the Jedi Order to leave Coruscant for such an extended period.

Master Billaba had been fantastic and still checked in every few months about Luke’s progress with his visions, though she was back on Coruscant now.

Maman takes a seat across from the couch the twins are holed up on. “With the Raja’s ascension, he and his government are looking for an alliance with Naboo.”

“Leia’s running for election as Queen,” Luke says, frowning. “Wouldn’t it be more prudent to set up a treaty after the election either way?”

Maman looks away to hide a smile, though it fails with how her amusement leaks into the Force. “I’m still a former Queen and Senator, Luke, and I’ve been a Minister of Migration for the last ten years. I’m very much an option for them to deal with.”

“Why would they meet you, though?”

“Rai Boba Fett-Billaba is looking for a match,” Maman says mildly. “He and his men have come from Concord Dawn, where they’re in charge of the Ha’at Mandoade. They were on campaign when the last Raja died.”

“You’re married to Mamma, though.” Luke is just getting more confused.

Leia’s eyes have gone wide, though. “Maman, I’m running for election here! I can’t get married.”

“I’m aware,” Maman says, still amused.

Leia’s full awareness rests on Luke.

Luke glances between them. “I thought you said we’d only ever marry for love?” he says, though it comes out more like a question. Soulmates may not be more than fairytales and luck, like how Maman and Mamma found each other, but he still sees those flashes, he still dreams across the galaxy in green. Just like how Leia keeps dreaming of Alderaan in blue or a cargo ship in red.

“I’m only asking that you meet him,” she says, eyes sparkling. “At the very least, you both will like hearing about the True Mandalorians. You’ll both like Boba fine. I knew him when he was a child.”

“Fine,” Luke say, “We’ll meet him.”

With that they go down to Mamma’s office, because Sabè is the head of Theed’s security forces so _of course_ that’s where the Mando-Chalactans would go first. Maman ducks over with Leia to talk to a couple of them in white and blue, Maman apparently recognizing them but telling Luke to go grab Sabè for dinner.

He’s cracking open her office door, to minimize any interruptions, when he stumbles with the force of two views crashing together.

There’s another crash, someone falling to the floor. Luke blinks down at the figure, ignoring his cackling Mamma, and is awestruck by the figure. Looking up at him is a man, maybe a bit over a decade older than him, with hair tied up in two thin braids that lead back to a much thicker one—tied with a green ribbon. His eyes are amber, close in the light to the two Marks of Illumination on his forehead.

The man scrambles up, coming to about the same height as Luke. He’s in Chalactan traditional style robes in a green that matches the ribbon, but he still has green and blue painted vambraces over the close-cut sleeves.

“Luke,” Mamma says, quieting her cackling and standing up. “I’d like you to meet Rai Boba Fett-Billaba. Boba, this is my son Luke Naberrie-Keira.”

Luke almost goes to bow, but he remembers that Boba has been the head of the True Mandalorians since his father went further into Chalactan politics. He extends his arm, grinning slightly as Boba grasps his wrist and he does the same.

“A pleasure to finally meet you,” Boba says, smile soft and disbelieving.

“You too.” Luke can’t help the widening of his grin. He can probably forgive his mothers for setting this up.

**Author's Note:**

> So I still have like. No clue how this came out as is. I just told Messere Jenkins I'd write them a BoLu. And this happened. So yeah, still confused. Mando'a title from Messere: Ukor B'ukor, when push comes to shove; forced to make a decision. English title from me, based on Sheppherd's Coming Home.


End file.
